The Quest for Magic
by Shylexa
Summary: Mist's ordinary life takes a turn for the worse when the life of the only person she cares about is in danger. When all hope seems lost she will meet an unlikely ally whose intentions are as shrouded as her appearance. Meanwhile in Equestria the mane six host a party for their new friend Starlight, in hopes to make her feel welcomed.
1. Griffon's Pride High

**AN: I hope you enjoy this story. It is a collaboration with my best friend Xathanjon. If you would like to hear the original song that is sung in this chapter then stop by my profile for the link. The story will change from Equestria Girls universe to Equestria. To those of you who have read my previous stories I'm sorry for not updating for a long while. I will hopefully finish "Lovely Madness" on Valentines and I'll put out the one shot series for "April Fools" on April Fools.**

* * *

There are some who say heroes are made. Through trials and hardship their characters are formed. There are others who say heroes are born. Destined from birth to serve their purpose in the greater scheme. Often these kind of heroes are born into a dynasty or destined to be discovered and whisked from their ordinary lives into the role they are meant to play.

But what if the legend is never found? Or, what if the hero was found by one who was not intended to find them? What might this entail for the world our hero inhabits? Some say that if one soul should refuse their destiny, it would be given to another. But what if this other was never even meant to exist?

This brings us to the Prophecy of the Elements. They believed it had already come to pass. They were wrong. And with no one else searching the kingdom for their savior, another found the prophecy and set out to fulfill it. She spent most of her life searching for the one. She was convinced the world had it wrong and the one was still out there.

This is the story of the hero's journey and rise to their true calling. And how she found the one thing she didn't realize she needed all along. But to fully understand, one must be given all the pieces to the puzzle. And what better way than to begin with the Prophecy of the Elements.

Oh thou who seek and those who search,

for harmony in distant lands,

would solemnly and woefully urge,

to fear the beasts on foreign sands.

Our peace at last? A sham a farce!

For shadows dwell the darkened path.

Beware the ones desiring hearts,

and fear the stirring of their wrath.

A dark and broken gifted mare,

who understood by not one soul.

And tender heart with love and care,

whose love is held by one young foal.

A single spark ignites the flame.

The two will clash strong wit, strong will.

The power of a spoken name,

let's tree to rest, purpose fulfilled.

The mirror found, the quest begun,

yet danger lies in hidden past.

When hoof meets stone, the six now one.

Equestria to fall or last.

When hope is lost the one shall rise.

Knows not the land but fights the same.

But careful for ye must be wise.

If choice be wrong then yours the blame.

* * *

It was a cool day in early spring. Most schools were holding gym class outside and why wouldn't they? The sun was out, all of the snow had melted a few days back, and the weather was perfect. It was early morning before most schools started classes.

The students of Griffon's Pride High however, a school not too far away from Canterlot high school, were already out on the field spread out in lines. One girl in particular with yellow skin and bluish green hair was shouting instructions while the rest of the students were finding their spots. "Okay, start the music Afterglow!" she shouted to an orange skinned, yellow haired girl wearing earbuds.

The girl couldn't hear her and so kept bobbing her head to her music. A girl nearby her poked her on the shoulder causing her to take out one earbud. "Mist wants you to turn on the music." the coal skinned teen whispered.

"Oh okay! Thanks Jennifer!" she yelled much louder than necessary due to the loud music coming from one ear. She reached over to the CD player and shouted, "A one! A two! A one two three!" she then pressed the play button and the background music began. Mist stepped back into line and cleared her throat preparing to sing.

As the background music began the two kids in the front of the line ran to each other between the lines. They spun around each other to the music and continued to run ending on opposite sides as the next group started. The first two walked out farther and stood waiting.

The second group copied but stayed in a little closer. Then the rest of the two lines walked towards the center intertwining. They formed a straight line for a moment then continued to spread out front to back.

As the last three were revealed the two boys lifted the girl up into their hands. As the sixteenth count ended they landed the lift and the group of kids was now formed into a v formation.

Our school, is totally the greatest ever.

The kids sang out loudly, projecting their voices as they did the motions to the song. They spread their hand right first and then left gesturing to themselves. Then they pumped both arms into the air creating a v with their arms.

You could say, that it is the best.

They continued leaving there arms up to show off the costume's wings as the pivoted around themselves. Then as they faced the front every other kid in line jumped up as the rest bent down and put their wings down. When the jump landed the kids who were down copied spreading their wings again as they jumped.

We'll prove, that we can all work together.

The people from the back of the v ran up to the middle line and the ones from the front ran back. They did a cannon from the middle outwards and ended facing out.

Go ahead, put us to the test.

The horizontal line split from the middle and they rapidly formed two circles. Each group had one kid be lifted, spun, and then lowered before the lyric finished. The music changed a bit as it headed into the chorus and everyone spread out again.

When we're all side by side,

Each kid had a partner to lean on back to back with their arms folded.

we'll show, you what we can do.

They spread their arms out as they stepped back facing front again. The five kids on the end of each sides ran behind the line.

When we're all hand and hand,

Each person reached out a hand towards the person next to them right, then left.

We'll build, a wall, that none can break through.

The kids all lifted their arms in unison to resemble a wall as behind them a lift was done. It revealed one girl kneeling on top of two other girls who were on top of four other boys. The hand lowered and the lift was slowly deconstructed behind the line as the music went back to its original tune.

Our school, is filled with true determination.

They each reached their hands out then brought them back putting a fist in one hand.

Your school, just cannot compare.

They pointed out to the imaginary audience then brought their hands back waving them in front of themselves while shaking their heads.

You could say, we're best in the entire nation.

They brought their hands to a v then quickly down and back up with a jump.

How's this, contest even fair?

They brought their hand individually out next to their shoulders and dramatically shrugged. The music changed again back to the second melody.

When we work as a team,

The kids split into groups of three and they did a fireman's carry.

a loss, just can be the case.

The kids in the arms each pushed off landing back on the ground in front.

With our diversity,

They each did their own different funny pose.

we're sure, that we, will land in first place.

The kids continued their motions as two of the kids jumped up and slid down in front. The melody changed again for the bridge.

We're not all alike,

Each of the kids turned to each other and did a variety of things. Some turned back to back comparing height, others compared different colored wings and different hair, and other various things for the few seconds they had.

but that's totally fine.

Every group turned to face their partners and hugged.

We work as a team,

Then each of the groups gathered into each other.

stronger than we might seem.

The middle group spread into a spread out line and they put their arms up in a show of strength.

We're griffons soaring high,

Each the groups surrounding the middle lifted one of their kids in the air and moved them forward.

you'll never take our pride.

Two of the outside group's kids who were lifted did a flip midair while landing. The others lowered to the ground as everyone quickly formed a line again.

Now show us all what you can do,

They spread their arms out gesturing to the crowd.

or prepare to lose.

The music stopped as they all stomped and spoke the last line.

"And that's a wrap!" Mist called out. Everyone sighed in either exhaustion or relief. Some flopped onto the ground and others just got ready to leave. "Awesome job everybody! If we keep this up we'll do great at the games! If you haven't gotten your wings yet the last groups came in and are at the front office and don't forget to practice. Remember this is the hundredth games so it's super important to practice and study." she shouted out to the group. "Hey, Firelight! Great job on the lift! Just remember to keep yourself lifted." she told the girl next to her.

"Okay, thanks Mist." she said slipping her backpack onto her shoulder. Mist began to unclip her wings and walked over to another girl.

"High Note, you did great today but I think you went a little high on the bridge." High Note turned to Mist.

"Oh yeah, I know, I'll practice." she explained. Mist went over to a group of kids who were grabbing their things.

"Guys the wall was perfect this time." they nodded in acknowledgement. She turned to one of the boys. "Great job fixing your timing. I can tell you've been practicing."

"Um, thanks." he awkwardly replied. Mist turned to some other kids.

"Hey Feather Step, your timing is a bit off on your jump. I think you might have forgotten the rhythm."

"Oh, well I have the music now, so I can fix it up at home."

"That's great, and don't forget to grab your wings. They just came in." Mist reminded her. Feather Step nodded and walked to her next class. Mist walked to the stairs and grabbed her book bag. "Giovani, good job improving your emotion."

"Oh, about that. I was won—" she was cut off by the principal.

"Mist that performance was spectacular!." She called out running over from the bleachers. "Thank you for all the hard work you've done."

"Oh, because she did all the work." Giovani sarcastically whispered only loud enough for Mist to hear.

"It's amazing how you were able to get all this done." The principle continued. Mist frowned.

"Mrs. Gretchin, thank you but I wasn't the one doing the hard work. Everyone had to, and still has to practice every day. It's everyone working together that made it so good, not me." She said while gesturing around her.

"But if it weren't for you, no one would be working together." She countered. "You're doing an amazing job. Keep up the good work." She finished and walked back into the building. Mist sighed in defeat.

Giovani scoffed, "Of course Mist gets all the credit when we're the ones working." She said to the light brown skinned boy standing next to her.

"Doesn't she always?" he replied. Mist walked away from them and into the school. She passed by two guys and overheard their conversation.

"How am I going to be ready for the test?" the one boy sounded panicked.

"Don't you have study hall?" the other one asked.

"Yeah, but only an hour before I have to take it."

"You should have studied before."

"I totally forgot. Can you help me?"

"Dude, I have class. Good luck." he finished walking away. The guy ran a hand over his forehead in defeat as Mist walked over.

"I can help you study if you want. I have study hall and if you need help I can." she offered kindly. He scoffed.

"Help from you?" he asked in disgust.

"Um yes?" she answered slowly.

"What's the catch?" he asked rudely.

"There is none." she answered a bit confused. He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Never mind, I'm fine on my own." he said walking away in the direction of the library. Mist sighed, a little disappointed, and walked to a chair in the hallway. She sat down and looked into her bag. She grabbed a book and began to study on her own.

It was right before lunch and Mist was heading outside with her lunch bag. She didn't notice a lot of students outside at the picnic benches. She walked over to an empty picnic table and looked around. Seeing no one else around, she sat down. As she set her lunch down she turned her head to the elementary school building not to far from where she sat. She smiled as she saw her sister running towards her. When her sister neared the picnic table she stopped suddenly , put her hands on her knees, and sucked in a deep breath followed by coughing. "Careful." Mist told her sister standing up and walking over. Her little sister stood up straight and stopped coughing.

"I'm fine." she told Mist. "Sorry I'm late. Class went a bit over time." she explained.

"It's okay Lily, I just got here anyway." they both smiled and walked to the picnic table. Lily took her lunch off her shoulder and sat down. "How was practice this morning?" Mist asked. Lily sighed and opened her lunch.

"Well, uh? How do I put this?" she sucked in a deep breath, "There's this one boy in the group who wants to do some type of rap but to be honest I could rap better then he could in my sleep, and then these other girls wanna do some ballet dance in the back around that really doesn't fit the theme or mood at all, and then there is this one girl who wants to sing really high and she really believes in herself but I'd rather listen to a screeching barn owl giving birth to two adorable little owlets while having my ear drums blasted off by a sonic boom rather than be in the same city as her when she is attempting to sing,"

She gasped, completely out of breath.

"Lily! Are you okay?" Mist asked concerned.

Lily held up one finger for about 3 seconds as she caught her breath.

"but other than that," she paused to breathe "were still awful. There's no way we'll be ready by Monday."

Mist attempted to retain the information giving to her in the 10 seconds her sister had spoken but she was used to this by now.

"Maybe I could come by and help?" Mist suggested taking a bite of her food.

"Really?" she asked excitedly starting to regain her composure. Mist nodded. "That would be awesome! Thanks!" she wrapped her arms around her sister hugging her. Lily grabbed an apple from her bag and took a bite. "So how's your practice going?" she asked, her words muffled by the food in her mouth. Mist breathed a laugh.

"We're doing great. Just a few more little fixes and it'll be perfect."

"I wish it was the same for us." Lily muttered.

"You'll be fine silly. I'm sure it's not that bad." Mist said grabbing her sandwich.

"You still haven't seen it." Lily reminded her.

"Come on, you all have great talent I'm sure you'll do fine. You just need a little push in the right direction." Mist nudged her sister jokingly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So how do you think you'll do in the rest of the games?" Lily changed the subject.

"Well I don't really know. Since we don't know what the games are, we've been practicing and studying a lot. Everyone seems to be putting in their all and working extra hard."

"But how do you think you'll do?" Lily asked again.

"Well, all I know is we'll do our best." Mist answered smiling. They continued eating their food for a little while. Lily looked at Mist smiling brightly.

"Aren't you excited about the games?" Lily asked filled with happiness. Mist giggled.

"Of course I am. I'm also a little nervous. It's the first time all the schools are coming together to compete." Lily shrugged.

"If everyone is working as hard as you are we're sure to win." Lily said determined making Mist smile.

"We'll have to wait and see." Mist told her. Lily nodded and bit into her food again. "So Lily, how was class this morning?" she asked Lily. Lily swallowed her food and looked down.

"Oh, um, normal?" she said with a shrug, clearly hiding something.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mist asked.

"Nothing." Lily muttered.

"Normally you're excited to tell me every little detail. Come on, what happened?" Lily sighed.

"Well, Holly sparks and her friends said some mean stuff at school today." Lily said with a sniffle. Mist gasped.

"What'd they say now?"

"They said I was stupid because I had to skip a class." Lily sniffled and stopped for a moment but continued. "And they said I was weak because I don't go to gym class." Lily stopped as a tear slid down her face.

"Hey that's not true, and you know it." Mist told Lily who looked back up. "It's not your fault you can't do gym. It's not safe because of your," she paused. "illness. Besides, you're probably stronger than them anyway. Your medical condition hasn't been able to stop you from going to school. Plus, you study twice as hard as anyone else in your class to make up for the classes you aren't in. You're not weak or dumb. If anything they are." Mist finished. Lily breathed a laugh.

"Really?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, and don't let anyone make you believe otherwise. Next time anyone tries just show them how strong you really are." Mist told her. Lily nodded proudly. Mist smiled brightly. "Good. Now we should finish up our lunch and remember, if anything's wrong, you can always tell me."

"Yeah. I remember." Lily agreed grabbing the last of her lunch.

Mist walked to their meeting spot at the end of school. Lily sat waiting with a huge smile on her face. When she saw Mist she got up and walked over. "Mist! The funniest thing happened!" Mist smiled.

"What?"

"We watched a video about the history of clowns. It was really funny at the end." Lily told her sister. "One of the boys was so scared of clowns he squealed and ran out the door." Lily and Mist giggled. They began to walk away from the school in the direction of the dorms. "I told our teacher you would come tomorrow to help. She said that would be amazing."

"Great, maybe you can show me a bit of what you have when we get home." She suggested.

"Um, I can try but it's kinda confusing." Lily explained.

"That's okay. We'll fix it up tomorrow." Mist reassured her.

"Oh yeah Mist, when I was in study hall I found out that Daylilies aren't actually a type of Lily."

"Really?" Mist asked, interested.

"Yeah, Lilies have bulbs and long stems, but the Day Lily has straggly roots and short stems." Lily explained.

"Wow, where'd you learn that?"

"Just in a book in the library." she answered.

"Oh really? What was it…" Mist's voice drifted as she stopped walking and turned her head squinting. As her head turned she saw something black out of the corner of her eye disappear behind a building. She turned her body and stepped back quickly in hopes to see what it was. She almost caught a glance when she was pulled back into reality by her sister tugging on her arm.

"Mist what are you doing?" Lily asked in extreme confusion. Mist turned to Lily.

"Oh, I just thought I saw something."

"What was it?" Lily asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Mist answered looking warily back at the spot and it was as if nothing was there.

"You coming miss daydream?" Lily asked sarcastically. Mist nodded assuming it was just a hallucination or trick of the light. She caught up to Lily and continued to their apartment.

Meanwhile a dark hooded figure stepped out of the shadows revealing herself as she looked at the two girls now racing home. Her smile grew as she held out a scroll in front of her. "Finally." she whispered to herself in relief. As the two girls were obscured from her view she rolled up her scroll tucking it away and dashed back to the building she had been previously hiding behind.

Mist poured her milk into the two bowls of cereal and brought them to the table. She grabbed two spoons from a drawer and stuck them into the bowls. Mist sat down at the table. "Lily! Breakfast!" Mist called to her sister.

"Coming!" Lily called back. She ran down the stairs and slipped into her chair looking winded.

"How did you sleep?" Mist asked.

"Good." Lily replied starting to eat her food.

"What'd you dream about?"

"I dreamt about the games. Me and my friends did great somehow and you guys were awesome!" Mist smiled at the table awkwardly at the mention of lily's friends. Lily noticed since Mist obviously wasn't trying to hide it. "So Mist, have you made any new friends?" Lily asked testing the waters.

"Not recently no." Mist replied.

"Have you made any friends?" Mist frowned fidgeting with her cereal.

"That sounds like a loaded question."

Lily sighed, "Come on Mist you need to open yourself up a little a bit or you'll end up a hermit in the woods with no one who loves them because they were too closed off to the outside world."

"Lily! who is telling you things like that? Just because I don't have friends doesn't mean I'll separate myself from society!"

"I just really think you need to learn to give people more of a chance,"

"Lily you remember what happened in December." Mist stated almost emotionlessly.

Lily's enthusiasm all but vanished. "Yeah but you can't let things like that defeat you. Maybe there's someone who really wants to be your friend. Just because one person—"

"It was more than one." Mist pointed out.

"Okay, so a few people were mean like really mean, like so mean they essentially decided to ruin your social life for no real apparent reason!" Lily slapped a hand over her mouth, " Sorry, that really doesn't help does it? What I'm really trying to say is that doesn't mean you should just give up. Imagine all the things that would happen if everyone just gave up after their first failure."

"Lily it's different." Mist argued.

Lily met her sister's eyes "Mist, it's okay. I understand that you have reservations, but could you please promise me that you'll at least make an effort to make a friend today?" She stared up at her big sister putting all her effort into that one look. Mist only lasted for a few moments before she cracked.

"Alright fine, but I can't promise I'll make a friend, just that I'll try okay?"

Lily pumped her fist in the air then ran over and squeezed her big sister "Thanks Mist! Trust me you'll find a friend soon, I just know you will." she smiled walking to get her backpack, "Besides, can't you just ask someone if they want to be your friend?"

Mist laughed, "It really isn't that simple lily. You have to build up trust." she looked away for a moment, "And trust is something that takes time to gain but can be lost in an instant."

"Eh, you'll figure it out Mist. You always do!" Mist laughed.

"I wish I could live in your simple world Lily. It sounds a lot more fun than real life." suddenly, the clock in the stove started beeping. "Oh Lily it's almost eight we have to go!"

"Alright I'm almost ready." the two sisters ran out the door in a hurry.

"Do you have your backpack?" Mist asked Lily as she locked the door.

"Yep." Lily answered.

"Your lunch?" Mist asked looking around Lily's pack.

"Yes." Lily replied annoyed, holding up her lunch bag.

"Did you pack your homework?" Lily sighed in exasperation.

"Of course I did. Do we really have to do this every day?" Mist bent down and pushed a piece of Lily's hair back into place.

"Of course. The day we don't is the day we forget." Mist explained standing straight again. "Now do you have your extra paper?"

"Yes, I don't really see why you have to do this." Lily groaned.

"Because I am your big sister and I can." Mist said matter of factly, "Now are you sure you have your extra backup paper just in case you lose your extra paper."

Lily face palmed, "If I ever needed that Mist I am sure I would have it, how do you even remember all of these things every morning? Do you have some kind of list?" she asked sarcastically.

Mist smiled and pulled a long piece of paper out of her pocket. "Of course I do silly! But after doing this every morning I pretty much have it memorized. But just in case I hit my head and got amnesia or something I still have this list for backup."

Lily sighed, "You and your backup, maybe you should just back up yourself and slowdown."

"We can't slow down we have to get to school! Now do you have your extra backup pencils?" Lily groaned.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh no! What does this prophecy mean? Who believes it wasn't fulfilled? Who was that shadowy figure watching the two sisters? And does Lily have her extra backup pencils?**

 **Find out next time on "The Quest for Magic".**

 **Please leave a review in the box below. Constructive criticism is great. The next chapter will be up next week.**


	2. Dear Princess Celestia

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I know I haven't written to you very much since I became a princess and I haven't seen you since the last gala so I thought I should let you know about what's been happening around here lately. It might become obvious to why this is important to tell you as I explain._

 _Now first, I have to ask you about a certain map. It appeared on the castle's grand table a few days after Tirek's defeat and it has been sending us to fix friendship problems using our cutie marks. The first time it sent us to a town where everypony had the same cutie mark. While there we met a unicorn named Starlight Glimmer. She tried to force us to join the town without our cutie marks but we managed to stop her and free the town. Starlight herself disappeared into the mountains._

 _The map then sent us on more journeys to fix friendship problems in groups of two. A little while after Fluttershy and I fixed our problem, the map sent Spike and I on a different kind of journey. Starlight came back with Star Swirl's time spell and used the map to teleport herself and us back to when Rainbow Dash created her first sonic rainboom and my friends and I got our cutie marks. She then proceeded to stop Rainbow from performing the events that led up to my friends and me getting our cutie marks._

 _Each time she did this, it would send Spike and I to a different future without harmony. Long story short we eventually convinced her to stop and realize what she was doing. We convinced her to give friendship another chance and she agreed to become my student. Her magical potential is outstanding and I can't wait till you get a chance to meet her._

 _There are other things I can tell you about but they would be better to discuss in person so I think that's the end of this letter. I hope you are having as good a time there, as we are in Ponyville. Talk to you very soon!_

 _Your most faithful student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

After Twilight finished penning the letter, she went to find Spike so that it could be delivered as quickly as possible. She checked his usual spots he liked to be at the castle. She checked in the kitchen, the ballroom, the great room, the map room and even in a few of the spare rooms.

She wasn't sure where Spike could be at the moment. He rarely left the castle without letting her know ahead of time and, unless she was half asleep at the time, she couldn't recall any time when he had informed her of going anywhere. She was starting to wonder about what he planned on doing today and realized that she didn't really think she could remember a time when Spike told her about an event he planned on attending ahead of time.

She was about to go back to her list of things to do today and just skip past the letter when she heard a loud crash coming from down the hall from her bedroom. "What in Equestria was that?" she said to herself as she ran in the direction of the crashing noise and realized she was headed towards her library.

She picked up her pace as she thought of all the terrible things that could have happened. She flung the huge yellow doors open with her magic expecting the worst. What she actually found was her apprentice Starlight Glimmer levitating four separate bookshelves that were tilted either to the left or right.

Starlight looked toward the door seeing her mentor and it broke her concentration for one second and she almost lost control of the bookshelves. She clenched her teeth and stopped them from falling any further. Twilight was about to ask her what was going on when she saw a claw stick up from the piles of books that were covering the floor.

Starlight looked almost guilty as she stared at Twilight. Starlight glanced in that direction and suddenly the glow of her magic appeared around the claw and more of Spike's body appeared from the books. Spike looked around seeing Starlight who smiled apologetically towards her.

Twilight broke the silence, "What in Equestria happened Starlight?" she asked the unicorn. She immediately regretted this decision as it clearly stressed Starlight to think about one more thing. She set spike down and gave Twilight a look that said, I can explain everything. "Twilight I'm so-" Starlight gasped as her magic flickered on the bookshelves and Spike's mouth was suddenly zipped shut.

Starlight tensed up as the bookshelves were slowly levitated back into place. She quickly floated back down from the place in the sky she was in. "Twilight I know that Spike wanted to tell you about what happened but I felt it would sound better coming from me." she said quickly, clearly exhausted. Spike looked very frustrated. Starlight gasped "Oh sorry Spike, I just need to talk with Twilight alone first." Starlight cringed as she removed the zipper from Spike's mouth.

She was clearly drained from all the work. Spike finally spoke up. "No Starlight! You are not taking the blame for this! It's all my fault!" He argued falling on his face in front of Twilight. "I just wanted to reorganize the library so it was easier to access for you and I tried to convince Starlight to help me with her magic but she said that even though it sounded like a good idea she didn't know if she could control all the bookshelves at once and I asked her to try but she said she had other things to do so I tried to move them on my own and found it a lot easier to move them of I pushed from the middle." He stopped for a breath.

"Really Spike it wasn't your fault. I should have helped you from the beginning instead of ignoring your concerns. I should have helped you like a good friend."

"Starlight! Blindly agreeing to help with a bad idea isn't being a good friend! You did nothing wrong! You saved my life."

Twilight didn't know what to say so decided to let them continue. "I didn't save you! I saved myself from the falling bookshelves! I didn't even know where you were! I just assumed that stopping all of the shelves would likely stop you from getting hurt." She looked surprised at her own statement.

"See Starlight? You did save me!"

Starlight shook her head, "If I hadn't been able to control my magic we both could have died! And it would have been all my fault!"

Twilight finally interjected "Starlight, if you hadn't been able to control your magic it wouldn't have been your fault that you couldn't stop it so don't blame yourself." Starlight seemed to accept this. "The important thing is everypony is safe."

Starlight suddenly gasped in pain and doubled over. "Starlight! What's wrong?"

She moaned, "It's nothing Twilight it's just my horn. It burns."

Twilight gasped, "If it wasn't a big deal then why did you fall over?" She placed a hoof on her horn and grimaced.

"I don't think it's ever felt this way before." She clenched her teeth in pain. "It feels kind of like what I felt when I was trying to control all of the bookshelves and Spike and myself all at the same time but a bit duller."

Twilight thought hard about this, "Maybe you over exerted yourself Starlight. When you felt the pain were you trying to use magic?" Starlight nodded.

"I was trying to levitate some of the books back to the shelf to start cleaning up while we spoke but it didn't work."

Twilight rubbed her forehead thinking, "I'm sure I have a book in here about Unicorns overusing magic." She glanced at the mess before her and groaned. "But I don't know how we are going to find it in this mess." Starlight groaned.

* * *

Twilight glanced around the room, checking if everyone was there yet. She saw Fluttershy and Applejack picking up books and sorting them. Over by the east wall, Rainbow was flying books back up to the shelves as per Twilight's instructions. Rarity was speaking with Starlight who hadn't moved much since the incident.

The only one of her friends who wasn't here yet was Pinkie Pie. Twilight did one more fly by to the front of the castle to check for Pinkie but upon finding nothing, teleported back to the library. "Alright everypony, thank you for coming. I'm pretty sure you all have an idea of what happened by now. I need your help to find a book called ' _The Ins and Outs of Unicorn Magic'_. While you're searching, you can just put the books back on the shelves."

After hearing this speech, Rarity turned back to Starlight. "So you can't use any magic at all?" she asked while looking through books.

Starlight shook her head. "It's so frustrating to not be able to help." she said clearly disappointed.

"Well I can't say I've been in that particular type of predicament. However, you can rest assured that we will not rest until your magic is restored." Rarity answered with a determined expression.

Suddenly, the piles of books started shaking around as if something was moving about them. Everypony stopped working to look in the middle of the room where the books were shaking the most. Out of the center of the room popped a bright pink face and a darker mane that could only be known by one name.

"Pinkie!" Twilight called out, flying down to her. "I'm so glad you could make it!" she glanced at Pinkie quizzically. "How did you get in here anyway?" Pinkie crawled the rest of the way out from the books.

"Well Twilight, I only made it here now because I promised Mr. Cake I would make some deliveries for him this afternoon. But as soon as I saw your letter I zip zipped over here to help." she paused frowning," But I sorta lost my way in the castle and forgot where the library was. But when I heard voices coming from upstairs it scared me! So I gathered the nearest object in the guest room and when I pulled on a little lamp by the door, a little square opened up in the wall and dropped a book on my head clunk!" she giggled. "So I pushed the books aside and dug my way up to where I am now!"

Twilight stood dumbfounded. She didn't know there were secret passages in the castle! "Well Pinkie," she began, "Starlight can't use magic so we are looking for a book about unicorn magic." Pinkie gasped.

"You don't mean ' _The Ins and Outs of Unicorn Magic'_ do you?" it was now Twilight's turn to gasp.

"How did you know that?" Pinkie was about to answer but stopped and dove back into the books. She returned moments later with the big purple book in her mouth.

"It's the book that bumped me on the head silly!" Twilight quickly opened it and her friends gathered around.

"Let's see. Basic Spells, Strengths at Different Ages, How to Bestow Magic on a Non Magical Being?" she flipped to that page and saw that it was missing. She shrugged and went back to the table of context. "Over Using Magical Talent! Here it is!" she yelled triumphantly. Starlight had walked over by now and was looking over Twilight's shoulder.

"What does it say?" she asked, excited. Twilight scanned the page and then flipped to the next.

"It says that when a Unicorn uses more magically talent then their body can handle, their magic will burn out and become useless to them." She scanned the page a bit further down, "It also says here that there are no recorded occurrences of a burned out Unicorn getting back their magic."

Starlight frowned, "But does that mean I'll never use magic again?"

Rainbow dash quickly interjected, "But Twilight! If all that's true then how didn't you burn out when you had the magic of four alicorn princesses?"

Twilight thought about this, "Maybe I have the ability to control more magic than I naturally have." She glanced towards Starlight, "But then that would mean that you have more magic potential then you can even safely wield!" She gasped.

"But Twilight! Isn't there something we can do for her? Couldn't you ask someone else who knows a lot about powerful magic if there's anything we can do?" Pinkie asked abruptly.

"Well, the only other being I now that could even relate to Starlight's magical potential is either me," She paused, "Trixie, since she had the alicorn amulet or," She paused not sure if she should voice her last thought.

"Or who Twilight?" Rainbow interrupted her thought.

"Or Discord." She said, her expression hesitant. "But I don't know if we should bother him right now. Maybe we could find Trixie?" She smiled trying to avoid that subject.

Fluttershy placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, "I'm sure Discord would love to help us Twilight. He wouldn't do anything wrong. besides, isn't it time Starlight met some of our other friends?"

Twilight thought about that. "I just don't want him making the situation any worse," she paused "but I guess we can give him a chance."

Fluttershy smiled "Thanks Twilight, I'm sure he'll help."

"Excuse me?" Starlight interjected. "Who is this Discord? You talk about him like he's some kind of monster!" She laughed. The rest of the group didn't.

* * *

After explaining to Starlight who Discord was and explaining how he might be able to help, the girls still had one problem. "So if we are going to ask Discord for help, how are we going to contact him?" Rainbow pointed out.

They all thought about this for a good while. "Well we could send him a letter." Fluttershy offered.

Twilight shook her head, "That would take too long, and we don't even know for sure that it will get there." she frowned remembering what happened to his letter for the gala.

"We could just summon him again like we did when the everfree forest attacked?" Rainbow suggested.

"And ya do remember what we used to summon him dontcha?" Applejack pointed out. "We don't have the elements no more, so we can't summon him."

Rainbow slumped to the ground. "Then how are we supposed to talk to him!" The seven of them wondered if there was any other way to talk to Discord. They were about to give up when they heard a crash behind them. They all turned to see their Draconequus friend groaning on the ground in a heap.

Starlight jumped back in shock then suddenly fell to the ground in pain having tried to instinctively charge a spell defensively. "What is that?" she groaned standing.

Twilight helped her up, "Discord." Twilight stated. Starlight stayed behind her while Discord got up.

"Discord, how did you know we needed to talk to you?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

"And how did you manage to fall out of the sky?" Rarity questioned. They looked towards the ceiling to see it was covered with ice. Discord rubbed his head.

"Well it's nice to see all of you as well." he muttered. "As for the first question I popped in when I felt a strange magical surge in this area." He popped up behind Twilight causing Starlight to jump back. "I assumed Twilight had gone over her limit but when I arrived, out of sight of course," his body started to fade into transparency. "What was I to find but you! Looking for me!" a heart appeared above his head.

"I knew I had to alert you that I was in the room so I had this brilliant idea!" a lightbulb appeared above his head. "If I turned the roof to ice, then the chandelier with its candles would melt the ice dripping all over you." he gestured to the bookshelves now covered with tarps. "I even protected your quaint little library." The ponies did not look amused and Starlight looked nervous to say the least. "However," he continued. "How was I to know that when I turned the roof to ice it would also cause me to slide off of it." he finished snapping his claw causing the ceiling to return to its original state.

"Well no matter how you got here it doesn't change the fact that I think we need your help." Twilight said stepping aside to reveal Starlight who sat on the floor not sure how to react.

"Discord." Fluttershy motioned to Starlight, "Meet Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's student in magic and friendship."

"So this is the pony who took her magic a bit too far." he deduced teleporting behind her spooking her.

"Discord! There was no reason to scare her like that!" Fluttershy scolded.

"Oh calm down I'm only getting to know her." he countered, slithering around Starlight

She had her eyes closed tightly and didn't dare speak.

"Well? Did she lose her ability to speak as well as her magic?"

Starlight took a step away from Discord and toward Twilight. She whispered to her. "Why did you want him to come here?"

Discord vanished, then appeared inside Twilight's ear. "Because I'm a magical being who understands far more than Twily will ever be able to teach you."

Starlight jumped back. Fluttershy stepped forward, clearly upset. "Discord, that is quite enough! How can you expect to help her if she's too nervous to go near you?" Fluttershy turned to Starlight. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. He can get out of hand sometimes, but he's just trying to get to know you."

Starlight nodded in understanding. "But how can you turn the ceiling to ice and pop into Twilight's ear? It makes no sense!"

Discord chuckled. "Now you're got the idea my dear. I'm the all-powerful spirit of chaos and disharmony!" he proudly stated, lightning flashing in the background.

Starlight was starting to get a bit more confident. "So if you are all that powerful, can you help me get back my magic?"

Discord stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Can I do that? Of course I can! At least give me a challenge!"

Most of the ponies rolled their eyes, but Starlight gasped. "What do I have to do?"

Discord chuckled. "Oh, nothing my dear, we can just say you owe me a favor at some point."

Starlight nodded. "Thank you," she said, still a bit hesitant to speak to him.

Discord smiled, snapping his fingers. Starlight's body began to shake and then glow with pale blue light. Her body floated upwards and her eyes glowed white. Starlight's friends watched in awe as Starlight's magic was restored. He body began to shake and sparks flew from her horn. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that blinded Starlight and her friends. Discord pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a box of popcorn. Then, it was all over. As the mane 6 regained their vision, they each realized the same fact.

"…Uh, everypony? Where'd Starlight go?"

All that was left where their unicorn friend once stood was a single, purplish lock of hair.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Did Discord's plan work? What happened to Starlight? Will Twilight even remember to send the letter to Celestia?**

 **You won't find out next time in "The Quest for Magic".**

 **I hope you liked the second chapter. As you could probably tell this chapter was set in Equestria while the other was in Equestria Girls. The chapters will alternate for a little longer like this.**

 **Please leave a review to help us know what we're doing right and what we're doing wrong. Guests can review to. It helps the story. Thanks for reading!**

 **:P**


	3. Kids, Cacophony, and Chaos

Lily and Mist were almost at school. "We should hurry if we don't want to be late." Mist said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "I mean I feel like we would have been on time if not for someone needing to check their list."

Mist bumped into her sister, "Well if you hadn't kept asking about it, it might have been faster you know?"

"Oh whatever, let's just drop it I guess. Anyway I'm really excited that you'll be at our practice."

"And I'm excited to see what you have for your performance."

"I can't wait until I get to see yours. It sounds so…" Lily's voice drifted and she stopped walking. Mist stopped and looked at Lily. Lily looked down as she brushed her hand over her forehead and down her face.

"You okay Lily?" Mist asked, concerned. Lily blinked twice then looked up.

"Oh, um, yeah." she responded and started walking again.

"Are you sure?" Lily nodded. "Then what was that?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something on the ground." She explained.

"Okay." Mist halfheartedly accepted the answer. "Do you remember your parts for your song?" Mist asked changing the subject.

"I think so." Lily answered uncertainly.

"Well it looks like almost everyone is there." Mist said looking at the crowd of kids gathered together waiting outside the elementary school building.

"I hope everyone makes it today." Lily thought out loud.

"Don't worry Lily; I'm sure we'll be able to practice without everyone." Mist reassured her.

"I know, but what if we change something?"

"Then you can teach it to them Saturday before practice."

"Okay." Lily said walking over to the group of kids. Three of the kids waiting noticed Lily and ran over.

"Hey Lily what took you so long? You were a whole," the green skinned girl paused to look at her watch. "Two minutes late!" Lily sighed and was about to speak when one of the other kids beat her to it.

"Is that your sister?" the red boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah Apple Bob. This is my big sister Mist." Mist waved. "I told you she was coming to help remember?"

"Um no."

"You told us that?" the other pale skinned girl asked. Lily sighed.

"I told you yesterday, you remember right Gumdrop?" she asked pointing to the girl in green.

"Of course I do. I actually pay attention when you're speaking." Gumdrop smirked at the other two.

"Hey! I pay attention! It's Marshmallow who ignores what's right in front of her nose!" Apple Bob argued.

"I do not… do that thing she said I do..." Marshmallow mumbled not willing to interject into the conversation.

"Okay guys if I'm really a _whole_ two minutes late then we should probably stop arguing and get to work." Lily pointed out trying to quickly settle the dispute. Mist chuckled at their little argument.

"Well at least I pay attention to the teacher." Apple Bob mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Gumdrop asked.

"You never pay attention in class."

"I do too!" Gumdrop argued as Lily sighed behind them.

"Well then how do you explain your grades?" Apple Bob taunted.

"My grades are no worse than yours!" she countered. Lily stepped forward to interject.

"Guys, maybe you could help each other learn to pay attention. You are friends." Lily told them hoping that would be the end of it. The two fell silent for a moment and Lily walked back to Mist. As Lily left they continued their little dispute in quiet whispers.

"Are you guys always like this?" Mist asked jokingly nudging her sister. Lily shrugged.

"No not really." she paused, "Well, Occasionally." Mist snickered and looked up noticing the teacher walking from the school building. Marshmallow noticed the teacher as well and began trying to get her friends attention.

"Fine then, how about I help you learn how to listen to the teacher." Apple Bob teased.

"You're the one who never listens to the teacher."

"Guys." Marshmallow quietly tried in vain to get their attention. They ignored her and continued. "The teacher is coming." she tried to inform them. The teacher reached the group of kids and noticed Mist standing with her sister. She walked over to them smiling.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Sweet Cheeks. Lily told me all about you." she said shaking Mist's hand.

"I'm Mist, although I'm sure Lily told you that." the teacher chuckled slightly.

"She also mentioned you were leading the older group's dance as well. We're grateful that you came today and we hope you can help fix up some things."

"Well that is what I came to do so I'm ready when you are." Mist confirmed. The teacher stepped closer to the crowd of kids.

"Boys and girls we need to get started." she yelled out. Various mumbling and whispering could be heard as the kids got into some sort of line; an extremely disoriented, crooked, and malformed line. Lily joined the 'line' with her friends. The teacher sighed at their attempts and motioned for Mist to come over. "We have a guest here to help us get ready for the games, so I want you to be respectful and all to be on your best behavior okay?" her question was answered with many different positive answers and a few hopefully joking 'no's.

The teacher sighed but continued as Mist arrived next to her. "Which means listen to her because she's in charge. Miss Mist needs to see the performance so I want all of you to get to your spots." All the kids began to rush around trying to get to their designated spots in a chaos. "Boys and girls! Remember what I said about practicing as if this were the real thing!" she called out into the ruckus. Some of the kids slowed down and began to walk coordinately while others just got really nervous or crazed even more.

Mist was happy that Lily and her friends were in places and not adjoined in the disarray. Mist winced as a kid got trampled on. She looked at their teacher to see if she had noticed. The teacher looked extremely disappointed in the chaos. She sighed and walked over to the stereo with Mist following. "Um is this how it's supposed to go?" Mist asked trying to comprehend the children's disorder.

"Not exactly." the teacher answered uneasily. Mist glanced back at the kids who had mostly gotten to what looked like a formation of some sort. There was a line of girls in the back, a few groups of kids on each of the sides (including Lilly's friends), and three kids in the middle. "We had a substitute yesterday so they might have changed something." The teacher told her as she turned a few switches and pushed a few buttons. "Ready?" she asked yelling to make sure they could hear her.

After hearing a yell in response she flicked one more switch and some music started. "We can sit there." the teacher whispered to Mist pointing at a few benches. Mist followed her to it watching intently for any movement. All the kids were standing looking down waiting for the cue in the music. The music started quiet, slow, and almost dreamy.

Nothing happened until about sixteen counts when the music had a dinging sound click on. At the first ding on of the groups of kids on the right of the center stepped forward one foot, looked up smiling, and stepped the other foot on the second ding. The third ding they lifted one hand and on the forth the other.

The group to the left repeated the action as the rest of the group stood still until the eighth ding. On the eighth ding the music drowned out from cheery to electric guitar. Two of the kids in the middle began striking fake guitars as the kids behind did a lot deterrent things.

It looked completely disorganized and Mist began to wonder if it was improv for this part. On the fourth count the boy in the center pause his 'guitar' and in a deep voice yelled into a mike louder than necessary making Mist wince. _"Griffons!"_ and after four more counts, _"We're griffons!"_ then the beat changed as he passed the mike to the girl with purple and black hair next to him who dramatically grabbed it after abruptly stopping her own guitar moves.

 _They say that is can be hard_

 _To be unique_

The words were held too long and didn't fit really Mist realized as the girl continued.

 _But they don't know_

 _You aren't weak_

The groups of kids around her were now clearly free styling except Lily's group, the one mirroring it, and the line in the back. Mist now understood what Lily meant by ballet moves not fitting the music as she watched them slowly doing arabesques.

 _You know yourself_

 _Don't be a fake_

 _Cause if you do_

 _You just might break_

Suddenly there was an extremely loud pounding noise coming from the speakers making Mist wince and after the fourth cover her ears. Each of the kids hit their legs to the beat. After nine pounding noises Mist was sure shook the field the mike was handed to the light blue skinned girl in the center.

 _We are griffons here_

She started singing extremely high. Mist was guessing this was who her sister had told her about.

 _Proud each and every year_

 _We will soar up high_

 _Be careful to not die_

Mist blinked at the lyrics she could hardly understand. Suddenly the music changed again like a record scratching as they passed the mike yet again.

 _Yo we're coming out tonight_

 _We're gonna give you a fright_

 _Cause we'll scare you all_

 _But we don't bite_

Mist recognized this as the rap and looked around at the different groups. Although there was a rap going on the dancers in the back were still using slow graceful movement.

 _Our song does_

 _And that's what matters_

 _Just be careful cause_

 _Your heart could shatter-s_

The kid awkwardly added the s on the end for the rhyme. The music began to change again with rapid dings. Once the dings stopped and the mike was passed back to the blue girl she started to sing extremely high again.

 _With our eagle wings_

 _Everyone here sings_

 _The lion's tail will prevail_

 _We're on a trail we cannot fail_

 _With everybody here_

 _We are filled with cheer_

 _With all of the joy_

 _We'll beat every girl and bo-y_

She held the o longer going even higher before the music changed back to the electric guitar feel. The kid with the deep voice proceeded to do the _'Griffons!_ ' part again. Meanwhile in the back the ballet girls started to mess up.

"What are you doing?" one girl whispered under the music.

"I thought we were doing chaine turns."

"No it's arabesque now."

"That's not an arabesque." they continued to argue no longer in sync. After the boy finished the ' _We're griffons!_ ' all the kids snapped their fingers together eight times. After the eighth one of the kids said 'blub' almost fish like. Mist was confused as they continued. They had eight little screeches like baby eagles and then one big roar as the kid screamed 'griffons!' into the mike.

The music continued in the same way as when the deep voiced kid yelled griffons into the mike except this time the girl with the black and purple hair had the mike.

 _There is no such of a thing_

 _As being overly unique_

This time the girl was speeding over the words to fit them in time. Mist could think of a lot of different words that would fit better.

 _And you can really just ignore_

 _Anyone who says you're not_

 _If you aren't part of our school_

 _Your future's looking bleak_

 _Cause you aren't taught_

 _At Griffon's Pride_

The music continued as the mike was passed to the boy with the deep voice again and he did the ' _griffons!_ ' and ' _we're griffons!_ ' again. The music then changed to some country like style with a banjo which really didn't fit at all for a few second until it changed again. It was a lot smoother music. The group mirroring Lily's had a mike in hand and began to sing.

 _We're griffons here united_

 _But we're not all the same_

Their voices were kind of bland as they sang.

 _We're griffons here united_

 _As we win the game_

 _The griffons we will respect_

 _As we beat you all_

 _We griffons are awesome_

 _You will surely fall_

The kids pretended to fall for a second or two until the music drastically changed and a disco ball was randomly turned on. The girl in the center with the high voice had the mike again.

 _Ohhh!_

 _Griffons!_

She sang extremely high as some other kid in the back who had a mike said 'disco'.

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Griffons!_

She spun and tossed the mike to the girl with the black and purple hair again.

 _We're here to show you_

 _What griffons do (and disco)_

The kid in the back somewhere kept singing.

 _We're here to crush you_

 _All the way through (and disco)_

 _We're gonna treat you_

 _To our cool song (and disco)_

 _You better learn it_

 _And sing along (and disco-o-oo)_

 _Cause we're gri_

She started putting he hand out.

 _Gri_

The kid next to her followed.

 _Griffons!_

The one with the deep voice finished while popping out from behind them.

 _Griffons Pride!_

They all shouted. The music went back to the electric guitar. The kid with the deep voice continued his routine with saying ' _Griffons!_ ' but the other girl still had the mike. She yelled ' _We're griffons!_ ' with him while pretending to strum a guitar and flinging the mike in Lily's direction.

Lily jumped back to catch it but bumped into her friends as the mike hit the ground emitting a piercing sound. She stumbled to pick it up as the music calmed and it was her cue.

 _When you believe in yourself_

 _There's a lot you can do_

She sang as her friend Gumdrop played a xylophone. Gumdrop hit the key wrong making Apple Bob elbow her and glares sent their way.

 _But when you believe each other_

 _There's more to come through_

As soon as Lily let go of the note the music switched back to its electric guitar and the blue girl with the high voice somehow had a mike again. Mist figure she missed the hand off when she was watching her sister.

 _Griffons!_

Everyone sang out.

 _Griffons!_

They repeated.

 _We fly!_

 _Really hi-gh!_

The girl with the mike held the note higher and higher before everything stopped. All the kids let out a breath but stayed where they were including the kids in strange poses. Mist turned after a few seconds to look at the teacher when suddenly the kids screamed, _"Griffons!"_ with a jump one last time.

That was when they finally started to walk towards the bleachers. Mist turned to the teacher who such an astonished face Mist almost thought the surprise had looked fake. "Um." Mist started but stopped when the teacher spoke.

"Wooooow, they changed a lot." she said in a strange way, stretching out the wow. It sounded faker then her expression almost as if she was faking the disbelief.

The kids each grabbed some water from their backpacks that had been placed on or around the bleachers. Lily went to her sister as the teacher got up to talk to one of the girls about a broken microphone.

"Wasn't it awesome?" Lily drawled out sarcastically.

"Uh…" Mist frowned. "...It was unique?"

Lily sighed. "That was sarcastic. It stunk and you know it."

Mist sighed. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Mist walked back to her high school smiling. Sure there was still a lot to finish up but at least they now had a plan to make the performance great. She walked inside and looked around. Not many people were there yet so she went to her locker. She opened it and put her lunch in. She closed the locker and turned to see three high schoolers waiting. Gilda, Giovani, and George. "Um, can I help you?" Mist asked. Gilda scoffed.

"Seriously?" Gilda rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you already gotten enough praise?" Giovani mocked. Mist blinked.

"What are you talkin—"Mist was cut off by George.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." he said taking a step forward. Mist took a step back bumping into the wall of lockers.

"The principal's wasn't enough for you?" Giovani taunted.

"The principals what?" Mist asked in confusion.

"Praise! Attention! That's all you ever want!" Gilda yelled. Mist looked around to see if anyone else was around or heard them.

"You just had to go to the elementary students as well." George remarked.

"That's all you do. Just act like you're perfect so everyone likes you." Giovani stated. Gilda stepped forward and Mist looked down thinking.

"Newsflash, no one likes you. And no matter how hard you try no one will."

"Yeah, so you should just stop trying." George finished. Mist looked back up at them. She sucked in a breath and pushed past them, calmly walking father into the hallway.

"I'm not gonna let you tell me what to do and I'm definitely not trying to get attention. I don't care if no one likes me I'm just trying to help people." she stopped and turned to look at them. "And just so you know I didn't go to the elementary school for 'praise', it was for my sister." she turned back around to walk away just as Gilda spoke.

"Oh, Lily?" she taunted. Mist turned her head to see them walking closer. Gilda smirked knowing they had Mist's attention again.

"It makes sense that you had to help her seeing as she can't do anything without someone there." Giovani remarked walking in front of Mist.

"What?" she said incredulously.

"Kinda pathetic if you think about it." George commented.

"She is not pathetic!" Mist shouted angrily. Gilda rolled her eyes ignoring Mist.

"Such a frail little flower." Gilda said putting her hand together mockingly.

"If only you had more time to watch her." Giovani added. Mist looked a little surprised at this comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mist asked slightly surprised looking towards Gilda.

"Oh we're talking about her mysterious illness." Gilda answered watching Mist face turn from angry to concern. "Flowers fade you know." Gilda added making Mist look horrified.

"You should probably try to spend as much time as possible with her seeing as you don't know how much longer she'll be here." George suggested with fake sympathy. Mist's expression was now defensive.

"Lily is not going to—"Giovani cut Mist off making Mist angrier.

"Oh but since you don't know what her illness is you can't say that. For all you know she might be dying." Mist opened her mouth to speak but Gilda beat her to it.

"She's already wilting and you can't do anything about it."

"Knowing her she probably won't even be able to make it to the games. Meaning you'll stay behind and we would have to rework the dance without you." George commented. "It doesn't really matter though seeing as nobody cares."

"You three are out of your minds! Lily is fine! Nothing is going to happen to her as long as I'm around!" Mist yelled.

"Oh but you forgot. You're not around." Gilda explained mockingly. "Well, not around her at least. So in theory something could happen to her right now."

"She's fine; I was with her just a little while ago." Mist said reassuring herself more than telling them.

"Yes, but just as I said you don't know what the illness is. For all you know anything could happen in an instant." Gilda reminded her.

"I'd watch her closer if I were you." Giovani commented. Mist was fuming with anger and breathing harshly.

"Just a little longer and she might—"Mist cut George off this time.

"Just stop! You guys don't know what you're talking about! My sister has been fine for a long time! We're just being careful so we don't re-awaken any virus and illness she had! You guys are crazy! Saying rude things about me is bad enough but you do not talk about my sister like that! My sister is not pathetic and she is not dying! Nothing is going to happen to her and there is no way you three are making me believe that! Now leave me alone!" Mist shouted as a single tear slid down her face. She turned sharply and walked quickly past them. Gilda smirked.

"I wouldn't lie to myself if I were you. It's only going to make losing her harder." Mist just kept walking quickening her pace until she couldn't hear them. People were about to arrive soon but she still had a little while before her class started.

She turned and walked straight into the girl's restroom. She put her hands down on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing the tear away. But as she started really thinking about what just happened more came. She began to think to herself that maybe Lily wasn't safe here after all. She felt a gripe in her stomach. The school might have been built to help people with disabilities and illnesses but that didn't mean they could do anything about it. They moved here to prevent her from getting hurt but maybe Gilda was right. There wasn't anything they could do if Lily got sick again.

Mist shook her head wiping her tears away. She refused to let herself believe that. Mist would do anything for Lily. There always has to be a way and Mist knew she would find that if it came to it. She smiled to herself as the tears stopped. Lily was strong and Mist would protect her no matter what.

She rubbed her eyes splashed water on her face. After a moment of cleaning up she dried herself up. She looked in the mirror to make sure no one would know anything was wrong. She tried not to show her emotions unless they were happy. She couldn't give anyone else an excuse to bully her right now seeing as she still needed to calm down a bit. Mist put on her 'normal' expression and noticed her eyes were a little red from rubbing them. She shrugged to herself. There wasn't anything she could do to fix that except wait for it to go away.

Mist looked up at the clock and noticed she still had a little time before school really started. She decided to go to the library to study until class started because not many people go there that early in the morning. She was hoping that no one would notice her until she looked and felt normal again.

She walked to the library and looked around. To the left of the library was Storm Chaser who was normally quiet and never really talked to anyone so Mist was good there. Ahead of her was Day Break who had volunteered to help organize the library. So he would probably be too busy to talk even if he wanted to. Half Court was sitting in a chair trying to study extremely fast because he never gets anything done the night before. There was no way he had time to bother coming over and the only other people were Eddie and Margret. They never really talked to her much and they didn't really have a purpose to her right now so she was totally in the clear. Or not.

Eddie and Margret spotted Mist just standing near the front of the library and decided to walk over. Mist didn't want them to notice her but it was too late so she smiled hoping they wouldn't see she had been crying. Unfortunately luck really wasn't on her side today. Eddie looked sympathetically at Mist. "Are you okay?" Mist nodded almost afraid to speak not having used her voice since she cried.

"You sure?" Margret asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Mist answered glad it came out normal. Clearly they didn't get the answer to their question.

"Um, were you crying?" Eddie asked trying not to be rude. Yep they totally noticed. Mist didn't want to say yes and it wasn't like she could say no. One thing about Mist was that she tried her best not to lie. She always strived to tell the truth. But if she said yes then they would ask her why. She really didn't want to talk right now.

"Uh kinda…" Mist answered warily. "But I'm fine now." she added.

"Why were you crying?" Margret asked sweetly. Mist thought for a moment if she should tell them. She felt like she could trust them. They might even be nice like Lily said and Lily did really want her to make a friend. But that's when she remembered. Trust was not something to give out freely. Even if she wanted to be trusted she never wanted to trust. Not again. Not after what happened. At least not for a little while. The only people she could trust were her family.

"It doesn't matter." Mist tried to finish the conversation when Margret put her hand on Mist's shoulder.

"But it does matter to you. Come on, you can tell us. It's not like we've never gotten sad before." Mist wanted to trust them. Maybe finally even make a friend. But how could she? Right now? The information was kinda personal and she really didn't want anyone involved. Besides Mist barely knew them. On occasion they talked but other than that it was just school.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Eddie added after a moment of silence. Mist just wanted to walk away but she kinda wanted to tell them. It was almost as if she already did trust them. Almost. But sadly enough it wasn't enough. Mist's defensive instincts kicked in and told her to get out of there.

"It's kinda personal." Mist finally said. Margret took her hand off Mist's shoulder and stepped back.

"Okay." Margret said accepting the answer. "Just remember if you wanna talk we're available." Margret said looking at Eddie who nodded.

"You don't have to deal with things alone. Sometime you just need a friend to talk to." Eddie finished and the two turned giving Mist her privacy. Mist sighed in relief as they walked away when she realized something. He used the word friend. Were they trying to be friends with her? Did she just shove away her opportunity? Lily probably wouldn't be very happy. But just then she felt like maybe trusting wasn't so bad. Maybe she really should try to make a friend.

Before she could think any more about making new friends a memory reminded her of the exact reason she didn't want friends in the first place. No one wanted to be her friend she told herself. But the sad part was that those words didn't seem to affect her much anymore. She really didn't care. Having no friends gave her more time to do things and she wouldn't have to be paranoid all the time about losing that friend. Having a friend would be nice but it wasn't a necessity.

Mist sat down and opened her backpack. She reached in and took out a folder of facts to memorize. She figured she might as well work on them seeing as the friendship games were just around the corner and she wanted to be ready.

* * *

Mist was sitting in her history class staring down at the paper in front of her. Their teacher had sprung a pop quiz on them and Mist had been so busy with helping Lily that she didn't get to study much. Her mind was racing as the teacher handed out the papers. She was really hoping she would do well but was second guessing herself. The teacher finished handing them out and everyone waited. "Okay you may flip them over in three, tw—"he was cut off by the door opening. The teacher turned to look at who it was. A woman walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and looked towards Mist. "Mist Glider please come here."

"Um, yes sir." Mist's heart raced as she wondered why she would be called. She carefully stood from her seat, pushed it back into the table, and walked to the front ignoring everyone's watchful eyes. The teacher gestured for Mist to go to the woman. Mist looked at her and she motioned to follow. Mist sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to do the quiz.

She followed the woman wondering what she was being called for. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong that she knew of. It could be about the games. Maybe a test for the game participants or costume malfunctions. Transportation? The dance? Maybe the events were released? Mist's thoughts raced through her head at a million miles an hour. She looked up at the lady. "So, where are we going?" Mist asked. The lady stopped walking and looked at Mist sympathetically which confused her. Why was she looking sympathetic? Was something wrong? Maybe they somehow found out about Gilda bullying? Although Mist kinda wanted that, she also wanted to deal with things herself. If she wanted help she would have asked for it.

"You know about the school's program to help disabled or sick kids go to school. Your sister was enrolled here for the safety and protection." Mist's eyes widened as she guessed where this conversation was headed. "Lily fainted in the middle of class with a high fever." Mist's jaw dropped in shock as tears began to form. "She was brought to the hospital and I came here to tell you." Mist stared at the lady tears threatening to fall. "I can bring you to her with your permission." the lady finished. Mist nodded unable to speak and they both walked out of the building. The lady showed Mist to the passenger seat and started to drive.

Mist strapped in and stared out the window. She hoped it was just a normal fever. Maybe her sister had finally become a normal kid. Every kid gets a fever now and then. But the fear of reality crushed the hope. Now that she thought about it this felt like last time. But this time it was faster. At least last time Lily had told them she wasn't feeling good in advance. Hopefully it wasn't going to be like last time. Thinking of it terrified Mist. The doctors said she barely made it last time. Mist's mind went back to what happened in the morning. All the stupid things Gilda, Giovanni, and George had said.

 _"_ _Such a frail little flower."_

 _"_ _Flowers fade you know."_

 _"_ _She's already wilting."_

The voices a faint memory whispering their way back into Mist's ears. She closed her eyes trying to shut them out. It couldn't be like last time. It was supposed to happen slower. She was with Lily that morning and everything was fine. Right?

 _"_ _For all you know anything could happen in an instant."_

No, that couldn't be right. It wasn't meant to be that way. Nothing was going to happen to Lily as long as she was around.

 _"_ _But you forgot you're not around."_

 _"_ _But I will be."_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Was the performance really that bad? Should Mist become a professional song writer/choreographer? Was there really a substitute? And what is going to happen to Lily?**

 **Don't find out next time on, "The Quest for Magic".**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to hear the song we will post it Sunday or Monday. The next chapter will feature what happened to Starlight.**

 **Thank you bluecatcinema for our first review! We would love to have you continue reading. Also to everyone who is reading thank you for the views!**

 **:P**


End file.
